


Rooting for Jonah

by tyrusquacks



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied ambi, Jonah doesn't know what's going on, M/M, Muffy - Freeform, Oblivious!Jonah, Post Finale, They're all hanging out in one big group now, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 21:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusquacks/pseuds/tyrusquacks
Summary: Little did Jonah know how right he was when he said he thinks he missed some stuff at Andi's party. But in typical Jonah fashion, it takes him a while to get caught up.





	Rooting for Jonah

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @luzawithoutu on Tumblr

Although the lunch period had only started five minutes ago, Jefferson Middle School’s cafeteria was already buzzing with animated conversations between students anticipating their last full week of school before summer vacation. Surely that was the only reason why everyone seemed so energetic on a Monday. At one of the rapidly filling lunch tables were sat the Good Hair Crew, joined by Marty. Sitting together at lunch felt like the natural transition in his and Buffy’s relationship since they had confessed to their feelings on Friday at Andi’s party. And of course, Buffy hadn’t been able to stop herself from gushing about it to her best friends at the Spoon the very next day, once she’d processed all her emotions. After trying it with Marty, she’d decided that she quite liked this straightforward thing, so it was exponentially less daunting to talk honestly about her feelings for the boy.

And it’s a good thing she did, because as soon as she’d finished gushing about her first kiss―she still couldn’t really believe it happened―and the conversation began to die, Cyrus had jumped in to narrate an incredibly detailed recollection of his conversation with TJ that night. Of course, he hadn’t revealed TJ’s name, but he made sure to mention that he knew what it was, as proof of having singlehandedly shattered the athlete’s impenetrable facade. Then they’d spent the rest of the afternoon basking in the happiness of first relationships, only interrupted by the occasional reminder that Andi would be going to Shadyside Academy of Visual Arts―dubbed SAVA by literally everyone―in the fall.

Now that everyone was in the loop about each other’s romantic life, it only made sense that they all start hanging out together whenever possible. Accordingly, when the GHC convened at a table, Buffy had called Marty over as soon as he stepped into the cafeteria with his lunch tray. He sat at the end of the rectangular table across from Cyrus, leaving Buffy sandwiched between him and Andi. A few moments later, Jonah joined them, announcing his arrival with a cheerful “Hey, guys!” and attempted to sit adjacently to Cyrus who promptly rested a hand on the spot next to him as an indication for him to stop before explaining with an apologetic smile: “Jonah, wait! I was kinda saving this seat for someone.” Jonah seemed to do a double-take, readjusting his backpack on one shoulder. “Oh, okay,” he responded. “Can I sit across Andi, then?” he asked, the signature grin on his face never once faltering. “Of course!” Andi exclaimed, propping herself up on her elbows. “Cool,” he replied while taking off his bag and settling himself across the pixie-haired girl.

About two minutes had passed and the group had resumed their usual banter when Jonah suddenly asked between two bites of an apple “So who’s supposed to be sitting here anyway?” nodding to the empty spot on his left. All heads expectantly turned towards Cyrus who was in the middle of devouring a slice of pizza. “Umph” was the only sound he could make while he held his index finger up in the air, motioning for Jonah to wait. “It’s TJ,” he finally answered after swallowing his food. “He’s joining us for lunch,” he added. “So where is he?” Jonah continued, with the kind of innocent curiosity that anyone who knew him could only qualify as adorable. “That’s a really good question,” Cyrus replied, turning his body to face Jonah. “Where  _ is  _ TJ?”

“Right here,” TJ responded as he slid into his seat between Cyrus and Jonah, setting his tray down. “Teej! Right on time,” he said with one of these smiles reserved only for the blond boy. One look at his watch and he retracted his previous statement: “Actually, you’re kinda late. Lunch started ten minutes ago”. TJ didn’t seem in the very least bothered by the question and simply said: “I know. I was actually getting you this,” while holding up a chocolate chocolate chip muffin which he’d been concealing behind his back. Cyrus’ face immediately lit up as he took the muffin with both hands, a fond expression spreading on his face. “Thank you. They’re my favorite,” he nearly whispered. “I know,” was TJ’s only reply in an equally soft voice before digging into his food.

Cyrus felt a strong urge to hug the boy right then and there, but he knew that there would be no way to make it look like anything remotely platonic if he did. By no means was he ashamed his relationship with TJ, but the whole thing was very new to both of them, and they hadn’t really discussed how public they wanted to be. As far as he was concerned, TJ wasn’t even out so he would make sure that they went at a pace that is comfortable for both of them. Right now, though, he’d settle for looking at the athlete nibble on his slice of pizza with the biggest heart eyes possible. 

“Wow, that’s really nice of you TJ. Buffy was right, you really are the best now,” Jonah randomly blurted out. Both basketball players’ heads turned so fast they almost snapped their necks. TJ was sporting a cocky grin, visibly pleased to hear what Buffy thought of him. On the other hand, Jonah should have been extremely grateful that looks couldn’t actually kill because otherwise, the daggers in the girl’s eyes would have instantly left him for dead. “Oh really? So I’m the best, huh?” TJ was the first one to speak up, the smug look on his face intensifying by the second. “Get off your high-horse, Kippen. It was a figure of speech. Besides, my foot was hurting and I was worried about the Spikes’ last game, so I probably wasn’t thinking straight when I said that,” she countered before taking a big gulp of her chocolate milk. “Right, Andi?” she added, looking to her friend for support.

Andi who had been witnessing the interaction with an amused grin threw her hands in the air: “I’m not getting dragged into this,” she stated. “And I’m definitely not taking sides. I’d like to enjoy my lunches without the two of you bickering, thank you very much,” she continued. Buffy opened her mouth to say something before she was interrupted by Jonah: “Oh is TJ joining us for lunch now?” he asked without a trace of sarcasm in his voice, not that he was even remotely able to be sarcastic. Again, it felt like Cyrus should take this one. “Yeah, TJ is sitting with us now,” she responded quite confidently before adding “and so is Marty,” while nodding in the boy’s direction. 

Almost immediately, he was hit with a realization: TJ and Marty had never been properly introduced to each other. That was about to change. “Oh! I just realized you two haven’t properly met yet. Marty, this is TJ. And TJ, that’s Marty,” he said cheerfully, looking back in forth between both boys. “Hey, I remember you. You’re from the party,” TJ remarked in a tone that matched Cyrus’. Everyone else but Jonah chuckled at his words. Marty himself responded with a friendly smile: “Yup, that’s me. Marty from the party.” Then he leaned over to look at Andi and added: “Sick party, by the way. You should do it more often. Right, Buffy?” He playfully shoved the girl sitting next to her as he said her name. 

The comment had clearly left her flustered if the pink taint on her cheeks and her lack of a response were any indications. Both of her best friends gave her a knowing look. Eating had decidedly become a defense mechanism for her, so she mumbled “Right” and took a huge bite of her food to avoid having to expand any further. “But actually, TJ and I have met before. But it’s obvious he doesn’t remember me,” Marty continued, happily changing the subject. TJ quirked his eyebrows. “Really? I feel like I’d remember if knew you. Especially if you’re friends with Cyrus,” he stated confidently. It was Cyrus’ turn to blush uncontrollably. “I tried out for the basketball team last year but I wasn’t very good,” Marty said nonchalantly. Being reminded of last year when he was a pre-Cyrus scary basketball guy made TJ wince slightly. “Oh yeah, sorry about that. Things were rough, but I promise I’m better now.” He wrapped an arm around the shoulders of one very flustered boy sitting next to him and added “Thanks to this guy.” At that point, Cyrus’ face might as well have been replaced with a tomato.

Marty’s eyes shifted between the two of them a few times before and he was hit with a wave of understanding that both boys definitely caught from the look on his face. Just as quickly, a wide smile grew on his face and he simply answered, “I see,” in a tone that suggested he was all caught up on the dynamics at play. TJ’s arm dropped from Cyrus’ shoulders so he could resume eating and soon the group was engaged in animated banter about their plans for summer vacation and inevitably sometimes sports, considering the high concentration of athletes at their table. The conversation felt effortless and both Cyrus and Buffy were infinitely grateful that their boyfriends integrated the group so seamlessly.

A few minutes before the end of lunch, Jonah announced that he had to leave early to help the drama teacher set up. Then Andi had proposed that they meet at the Spoon later that day. Jonah was still not allowed there so she thought it more sensitive to make the suggestion after he’d left. Of course, they felt bad but the Spoon very much felt like a second home for the GHC. So they all agreed to meet there right after school.

**********

Later, at the Spoon, the five of them crammed around one booth in similar positions as earlier in the cafeteria, except that TJ was now sat between Cyrus and Andi. As she lazily sipped on her chocolate milkshake, the pixie-haired girl was beginning to question her choice of voluntarily fifth wheeling. Because they were in a way less public place than the school cafeteria, even Cyrus and TJ had become more affectionate and engrossed in each other than expected. Andi was happy for them, but she still couldn’t help feeling a little left out. So she went to check on Amber who was working her regular shift. She sat there, at the counter, speaking to the bond girl for way longer than she meant to be. She wanted to pretend that it was because she didn’t want to bother the two couples, but she had to admit that Amber was actually really great company. 

However, she still didn’t wanna make it seem like she felt awkward being around her friends and their boyfriends by completely ditching them so she went back to her spot next to TJ. Somehow, the topic of conversation had switched to Jonah while she was gone. 

“... There’s no way Jonah doesn’t know, Buffy,” Cyrus insisted.

“Well, I’m telling you he doesn’t.” She turned to Andi. “Right, Andi?

“Doesn’t know what?” Andi was understandably confused.

“About us dating TJ and Marty,” she stated matter-of-factly.

“He has to know. I don’t think we could’ve been any more obvious than we were today at lunch. Tell her, Andi,” Cyrus maintained, turning expectantly to Andi.

“Well, what’s obvious to most may not be obvious to Jonah,” she argued.

“You don’t think I know that? But that’ different. Even Marty got it and he didn’t even know I was gay,” he retorqued. TJ who had been passively enjoying the argument suddenly perked up at that last part. Cyrus felt the change in his position and realized that TJ had heard him explicitly saying he was gay.

“So Jonah knows you’re…” For some reason, the athlete with boundless confidence couldn’t say the words, so he settled for: “He knows?” 

Cyrus nodded. “Yes, I told him.”

_ Oh. He told him _ . “Oh,” TJ responded with a blank expression. Whatever emotion he was feeling right now, it was very new to him. He only knew that Cyrus’ response left him with more unanswered questions. Like when did he tell Jonah? Why did he tell Jonah? Was Jonah also into boys? But if the gears in his head were turning at full speed, he made sure to conceal it. Unfortunately for him, Buffy was no fool, and when he looked up, she was eyeing him suspiciously.

“Anyway,” Cyrus continued, “I think you all should look past the innocent dimples and give him a little credit.”  _ How often did he look at Jonah’s dimples?  _

“You know what? You’re right, Cyrus. Plus he’s made a lot of progress. I even think he’s mastered another facial expression,” Andi playfully remarked.

“What? Other than cute and confused?” Buffy joked.

“Oh come on, that’s not fair. He can do way more than just cute and confused,” Cyrus complained.  _ So does that mean he agrees that Jonah is cute? _

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying. Now, he can kinda do apologetic. Ask Amber,” Andi noted.

“What do you think, TJ?” Buffy asked with a smirk.

“Huh?” TJ looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Do you think Jonah knows?”

“Um maybe? I don’t know him that well,” he shrugged.

“Yeah, Buffy, leave him alone. How would you feel if I was asking your boyfriend pointless questions?” Cyrus smiled mischievously. His question was the catalyst for a series of back and fourths between the two pairs essentially arguing who had the better boyfriend. Although TJ’s mood was immediately lifted as a result, Andi seriously began considering joining Amber for good.

**********

The rest of the week went incredibly smoothly. With the school year was nearing to an end, the GHC and co. found themselves increasingly busy with tests and last-minute assignments so they were mostly hanging out at lunch. Everyone would show up, sometimes individually, sometimes in pairs, and would settle into their unassigned assigned seat. Only Andi and Jonah sometimes changed positions, alternating between sitting next to TJ or Buffy. On Friday, they had agreed to go canoeing the following Wednesday, with Amber tagging along, since it would be the first day of summer vacation. Needless to say, they were all thrilled.

Wednesday finally rolled around, and for once, Jonah was early. He wasn’t sat by the lake for long before Amber arrived with Andi, soon followed by Buffy, Cyrus, Marty, and TJ all together. They began chatting, catching up with one another, often splitting into smaller conversation groups. At some point, while it got a little quiet, Cyrus stood up and enthusiastically proposed: “Shall we canoe?” 

Jonah immediately followed. “I call Cyrus.” Everyone shot him an incredulous look.

“What? That’s what we did last time we were here.” He looked genuinely confused.

“Um, yeah but I was actually gonna go with TJ. You get that, right?” Cyrus answered before turning to TJ who was visibly tense now.

“Oh okay. Of course, I get it, Cy-guy.” Jonah briefly put a hand on Cyrus’ shoulder as reassurance. Jonah might have been oblivious, but he still had enough awareness to know that Amber probably didn’t want to be stuck on a canoe with him. “Andiman?” he asked.

“Well, Amber and I kinda partnered up already,” she said with am apologetic smile before adding, “It’s what we did last time.”

Jonah looked around and somehow knew he didn’t have to ask to know that Buffy and Marty were probably already paired off. Silence fell on the group for what felt like an eternity before Amber spoke up.

“Well, actually, Andi and I fell into the water last time so we’re probably better off staying here. Right, Andi?” 

“Uh yeah. You really four should go. I don’t mind staying here with them,” Andi offered.

“Are you sure?” Cyrus asked hesitantly. After all, they came here to canoe so it’d be a shame if almost half of them wouldn’t be able to. 

“Yeah, I actually have a really good idea of what we could do instead,” Andi assured him. 

“Okay,” Cyrus caved in. “We’ll go first but we’ll come back and take turns with different pairs so we all can canoe at some point.”

“I like the sound of that,” Jonah chimed. The boy was definitely unbothered no matter.

Having felt sufficiently awkward, the large group of friends split into two smaller ones according to their collective agreement. It turns out, Andi really did have a good idea for something to do: making flower crowns. The unlikely trio composed of Jonah and his two exes spent the rest of the afternoon picking flowers to make crowns with Andi’s expert advice. Everyone on land and water had so much fun that they completely forgot to take turns canoeing. Cyrus and Buffy weren’t complaining. What could be more romantic than spending an afternoon with your boyfriend on a canoe?

When they all reconvened later, they were all rocking the extra headwears that the flower crown trio had assembled. After deciding to meet at the Spoon the next morning, they all headed home, except for Jonah who had to go the Rooster. TJ offered to walk Cyrus home, Marty did Buffy, and Amber figured she could take Andi too. That night, for one reason or another, all six of them fell asleep with the biggest possible smile.

**********

Today, their usual booth at the Spoon felt more crowded than usual, likely because Jonah was sitting at it now. Yesterday during their hangout, Amber had pulled Jonah aside and lifted his temporary ban. She really meant it when she said it was okay for him come now, as demonstrated by the huge grin on her face as she set Andi’s food down in front of her. She tanked her, her smile matching Amber’s.

“One down, five to go,” Buffy chirped with fake enthusiasm, referring to the fact that Andi was the only one who got her food even though they had ordered at the same time.

“Come on, she’s getting better. Don’t give her a hard time.” Andi playfully nudged her.

“Whatever you say,” Buffy mumbled. “I just wish I could get some special treatment around here too,” she added in an inaudible whisper while mindlessly circling her half-full glass of water.

“What?” 

“Nothing,” she quickly answered.

Jonah looked between the two of them, definitely clueless about what was going on, and chuckled nonetheless. He then turned to Cyrus whom he was sitting next to for once instead of TJ. He was going to ask if he’d come to the Rooster with him later to give his opinion on a new song he was working but his head was fully resting on TJ’s shoulder and his eyes were closed. He doesn’t bat an eye; he’d seen him do this with Andi and Buffy countless times when he’s tired. He did start to think, however, about how TJ and Marty seemed like the latest permanent additions to the group.

“You know, you guys are really friendly,” he blurted out. They all looked at one another before turning to him, including Cyrus who was very much awake now.

“What do you mean by that?” Andi articulated the question that was on everyone’s mind.

“I mean it used to be just you three,” he explained, gesturing towards Buffy, Andi, and Cyrus, “and then I came along. Then Amber, even though you didn’t even like her at first. And now we have Marty and TJ. Soon we’re gonna need a bigger booth,” he joked. They all stared at him in stunned silence collectively thinking of the unasked question:  _ Is he really that oblivious? _

Buffy abruptly turned to Cyrus, her disbelief quickly converting into amusement. She gave him a look that said: “I told you so.” Her expression changed again, becoming more urgent as she silently prompted him to enlighten Jonah, along with a not-so-subtle nod in his direction. Cyrus, himself, was showing signs of disappointment as he deeply sighed and angled his body towards the dimpled boy.

“Jonah, you know why TJ and Marty are hanging out with us now, right?” he asked in a suggestive tone. Jonah looked around the booth, then back at Cyrus and blinked three, four times.

“Duh. Of course, I do,” he answered with as much feigned certainty as he could muster. Cyrus sighed again, this time with relief.

“See, I told you he knew,” he instantly cried out to Buffy who honestly didn’t look convinced. But if she was going to say anything she didn’t get the chance to because Amber arrived with three more orders, hers included. Before she started digging in, she was interrupted by Marty.

“Wait, she didn’t you get extra napkin like I asked for. Let me go get them before you make a mess,” he teased her lightly.

“I’m not gonna make a mess,” Buffy protested. “But yeah, you better go get them,” she admitted and stood up along with Andi so he could get through. They remained standing as Marty jogged to and from the counter with a handful of napkins, only returning to their seats once he got back to his spot at the corner. 

“Thanks. Best boyfriend ever,” Buffy thanked him as she kissed him on the cheek. At the opposite side of the booth, Jonah’s eyes had gone impossibly wide.

“Boyfriend?!?! As in you guys are dating???” he nearly shouted. Next to him, Cyrus facepalmed. 

“Yes, you doofus. I thought you said you knew that.” The boy could no longer defend his friend’s stupidity. He could feel TJ chuckling next to him, but chose to ignore it.

“I mean yeah,” Jonah insisted before quickly realizing that there was no point in pretending. “Well no. It’s just that everyone else seemed to know what was going on and I just didn’t wanna seem as clueless as I usually do,” he finally admitted.

“But you are clueless Jonah. And we still love you for it,” Andi reassured him, putting her hand over his across the table. Jonah smiled at her, visibly embarrassed. He then turned to the whole group.

“So you two are dating,” he stated, referring to Marty and Buffy. He paused for a moment to think. “Does that also mean that Cyrus and TJ―”

“YES!!!” Everyone cried out in unison, interrupting him mid-sentence.

“Ohhh”

“Yeah, oh. Took you like two weeks but you finally got it. Congrats,” Buffy teased.

“What can I say? I can be a little slow,” he defended himself.

“A little?” Cyrus asked. “And to think that I was out here rooting for you JB,” Cyrus noted, missing how TJ shuffled in his seat. Jonah just shrugged.

“With the four of them dating, thank God I have you,” he said to Andi with a complicit smile. “It’d be awkward if I was the only here who’s single, right?” Before Andi could even answer, Amber waltzed in with the rest of everyone’s orders, served them as quickly as she could, pulled a nearby chair as close to Andi as possible, and announced that she was taking a break. Buffy and Cyrus gave each other a knowing look.

“Right,” they both repeated without meaning it.


End file.
